


Biology 22a

by signalbeam



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Crack, F/F, F/M, Humor, Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-24
Updated: 2009-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signalbeam/pseuds/signalbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sex was magical. In more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biology 22a

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the badbadbathhouse prompt: _Everyone gets knocked up through magical buttsex._

“No, seriously, partner, I could feel the stuff working up to my uterus—”

“… Yosuke.”

“It was like… it was like I was having a G-spot moment, man. Everything was moving through the walls and crawling up to the egg—”

“Yosuke. _You don’t have a uterus._ ”

 

\---

 

“Uh,” Kanji said.

“Yes?” Naoto replied. Rise was reading a magazine on the bed.

“I… got some bad news,” he mumbled.

“Aww, Kanji-kun,” Rise cooed, and went in for a cuddle. Kanji flinched, and squirmed away.

“Did you make your mother upset?” Naoto said.

“N-no.”

“Yelled at the owner of Aiya’s?”

“Haven’t seen him all week. Damn it, Rise, quit gropin’ me, I ain’t ready yet—”

“… Ran out of black thread?”

Rise, who was working at Kanji’s shirt, had her hands on his stomach. And then her eyes widened. “ _Kanji-kun_ ,” she said. Kanji wilted, and nodded miserably.

“… I fail to see the logic,” Naoto said. “Did he acquire some particularly strange tattoo?” For good measure, she went to check. Nope. Nothing except smooth skin. … Skin that Rise was rubbing in circles.

“Y-you know how you said I was gaining weight? Well… well it’s ‘cause I’m pregnant, okay. Got buns in the oven. A baker’s dozen, even.”

“…”

Rise was still petting his stomach.

“I told you we should’ve used a condom,” she said.

“But. Biology.”

“Y-y’know when I said that the sex was magical?”

“I… I don’t even have the equipment.”

“Well, I don’t, either,” Rise said. “The strap-on, remember?”

The _plastic_ strap-on. Naoto rubbed her nose in an attempt to make her headache disappear. Disappear far, far away into Kanji’s magical uterus. “It’s a false positive, Kanji.”

“But… but it kicks.”

“False positive,” she repeated firmly, and then went to drown herself in denial.

 

\---

 

“You know, Kanji-kun’s pregnant.”

 _That_ woke Chie up. “ _What_? W-wait, where did you hear—”

“My mother and his mother talk all the time."

“Oh, geeze. Poor Naoto-kun. Poor Rise-chan, too…”

“No, no, he hasn’t been cheating on either of them. It was the strap-on.”

“Oh, that makes—what?”

“I was thinking… maybe we should try, too?”

 _Fzzt_ , went Chie’s brain.


End file.
